Such a method for determining at least one end position of a displacement device in a motor vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,642. A displacement device for controlling the engine power with two end positions is described there, wherein, in order to determine and store these two end positions of the displacement device, the displacement device is first driven in the direction of the first end position and, after a predetermined displacement time has elapsed, the position of the displacement device is stored as the end position. The displacement device is then driven in the direction of the second end position with the position of the displacement device being stored after a further predetermined time period has elapsed as the second end position. In this procedure, however, it is possible that, on the one hand, the recording of an incorrect end position can, for example, occur due to the flexibility of the stop and, on the other hand, due to mechanical or electrical tolerances or due to the flexibility of the stop mentioned above, an increase in the control variable of the displacement device, and thus destruction of or damage to the displacement device, can occur.